


Moving Forward

by Kaylachan1990



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Past Solangelo, Post-Series, Slight Blood of Olympus Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylachan1990/pseuds/Kaylachan1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the war with Gaea, Nico has grown a lot and he's happy more or less. When preparing to celebrate the one year since the war, he starts to realize, even though he's happy, some things have changed and some haven't but... all for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sort of side project that Nico can grow and be healthy and strong while still loving Percy. 
> 
> Story dedicated to my friend Wata, who got me into the series to begin with.

Despite what some of the transfers from Camp Jupiter assumed, New York summers were not cooler. This is why Nico was currently sweating while he helped set up for the duel camp celebration taking place the following Monday. He honestly didn't mind helping or the heat to much, it was actually cooler today then it had been most of the summer.

What he minded, was when his two, hyper, blond friends pulled him from his spot in the shade helping his sister and her boyfriend, who were already there visiting for the summer, glue together decorations, and dragged him to the middle of one of the fields to have a 'training' match. By training, Nico had learned, they meant they wanted to discuss their personal lives or were planning something.

"Come on Nico, it will be good for you, plus I really could use both of your help getting this goddess' dedication up by Thursday! She sent me a warning last night that she should have been higher on the list. I didn't even know her name until I got to page forty three weeks ago!" Jason half complained, but he was smiling as he cleaned off his glasses.

Nico just grinned and shook his head, he knew Jason knew he'd give in and help. That's when the blond to his right, decided to chime in.

"Besides Nico, getting our skin a little more tan, if there are any guys like you and I at Camp Jupiter they may be into tanned skin since they are from the west coast," Will joked, causing Jason to laugh with him and Nico to roll his eyes. Yes, he had tried hanging out with Will in a more then friends way, and they were going well for awhile, but they eventually decided they worked better as close friends.

Nico looked between the two again and smiled, "Could the two of you go one day without trying to out shine Will's dad with your bright attitudes? Jason, yes I will help you out. Will, I do not want a tan, I am a son of Hades, and I'm Italian, this is how that made my skin tone mix and I am fine with that. Now... I know both of you better then this..." he glared slightly.

"So which of you wants to tell me why you dragged me away at this exact moment without giving me time to tell Hazel and Frank I'd see them a bit later...?" Nico asked them, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised slightly as he looked between them.

They looked at each other as if having a silent conversation of who should spill, eventually ending with Jason speaking first, "Well, we know you're completely cool with it and all now, but just in case your younger self was let out and you had a moment where you were excited... we thought we'd tell you the good news in an area where you can do so."

Nico blinked at Jason for a moment, "....Right, you're not making any sense Grace... Solace, your turn." To be fair Nico was amused at how they were acting, but still it was nice to make them squirm just a bit when they had hair-brained ideas.

Will and Jason both swallowed something invisible before Will spoke, "Okay well... Percy just got to camp this morning with the second group from Jupiter that are here to help set up..." he started, then paused talking. "And... he came here with all of his belongings..."

Nico raised an eyebrow, he had known Percy was coming to help, he'd told Nico and the others himself a few weeks back when he had come and packed up some of his stuff to take to Jupiter for college, which is why him bringing everythingback was strange.

"Is he skipping college and moving back here?" Nico asked them a bit worried, then saw them looking back and forth again, "Okay you two, what's going on? I get the feeling this is only part of why I was removed from the shade."

Jason coughed then decided to speak again, "Well Piper, Will and I talked to him when he got here actually, and apparently he decided it's best if he takes a year off so that their current issues wouldn't distract himself or Annabeth from their schoolwork." This only confused Nico more and he was about to ask what that meant when Will spoke up.

"Apparently during the school year they just started to drift apart or something. So... because of their split up they figured it would be best to be at separate camps, at least for one semester, until they won't be worrying over the other for awhile," Will explained, "So Percy, after pestering Reyna to convince the school to put his college acceptance on hold, and convincing Chiron to let him help counsel the kids, is now unpacking all of his things into his cabin."

Jason nodded along to what Will had said, "And so, we thought we should be the first to tell you this news that will be either good or bad news to you."

"You're both idiots... I'm not twelve, I can handle news like this without freaking out or shadowing away, which I know both of you are thinking I'll try," Nico looked at them as if challenging them to deny this. "Besides, we've all talked about this... at length... several times... whether or not this affects me, this is not going to make me go overboard... I've grown up. What...? What did I say?"

Jason and Will were grinning at each other, "Did you hear that Will? He didn't say it didn't affect him."  
  
"He didn't, and our Nico here is quiet honest, if being honest will get him out of our teasing," Will nodded in agreement.

Nico just shook his head at both of them, "Percy is my friend, who just broke up with his girlfriend... now is not the time for you two to try to convince him he likes guys or something. "I'm going to head back to help Frank and Hazel now. Jason if you still need help later, I'll come work on the goddess dedication, when it's cooler out...." he waved at them as he turned around.

He may or may not have had a red tint on his face when he heard them call after him saying "Percy said he can't wait to see you!", even though he knew it was purely just Percy wanting to see a friend.

　

* * *

 

That night at dinner, they celebrated all of the members of Camp Jupiter that had arrived to help that day. People were scattered around, not really listening to table rules and just sitting with whoever they pleased.

"Thank you both so much for helping me put the decorations together, it was a lot of work," Hazel smiled at at both Nico and Frank.

Frank smiled at her as he hugged her lightly with one arm, "Think nothing of it, it was actually fun to do."

"It's fine Hazel, you know I don't mind helping you two out. I'm still sorry those two pulled me away with their nonsense," Nico apologized again, even though when he had told them, Hazel had smiled, happy he had friends who cared so much, which led Nico to wonder if those two would have done the same had they heard first. Really.... were all of his friends automatically going to go there? He shook his head to clear his mind and went back to eating...

...For a few minutes until he was suddenly surrounded by every member of the Argo II that was currently at Camp Half-Blood. "The majority of the group that saved the world eating together, it's nice isn't it?" Jason had smiled as he cleaned off his glasses with his shirt when he sat down on one side of Nico, after having dragged Piper and Percy to the table.

"You just want to brag to us all at once about how you're single handedly making all the gods and goddess happy, Superman," Percy teased, sitting his very blue tray down on the other side of Nico.

Jason pouted and looked like he was about to protest when Piper spoke up, "To give him credit, he doesn't brag as much as he did at the start."

"Only because he realized if he messes up, that can, and will, cause him bodily harm," Nico added with a grin, causing everyone to laugh a little, Percy patted him on the back once out of amusement.

"See Nico agrees with me! It's good to see you again, dude. Didn't get to talk much last time when I was here to pack. How have you been?" Percy smiled at him, before taking a few bites of his blue dessert.

Nico smiled back, ignoring the bit of happiness in the back of his mind, "I've been fine, helping out with this celebration mostly, and some with younger campers," he smirked, "Now you can help out too, don't worry we'll find something that's... not to difficult."

Percy looked up at him with a pout, blue frosting on the corner of his mouth, "Hey I can handle the difficult stuff! I was a young camper once! I can handle how hyper they are," he protested, causing everyone at the table to start laughing.

Nico looked back toward his food, taking a bit to try to hide that, along with laughing, his face was reddening just slightly again. He decided he'd wait until after dinner to focus on how everything he'd told himself since the end of the war concerning this was being challenged.

Everyone continued to eat and talk happily, it felt nice for Nico, to have so many of his friends gathered at his father's table to eat. He smiled up slightly at Hazel, knowing she was thinking the same.

　

* * *

 

When they all finished eating and started to leave the table, Jason threw his arms over Percy and Nico's shoulders. Nico was pretty sure he saw Jason smirking as he did, "How about you two come play games with me in the Big House? Leo isn't back yet from his latest trip with Calypso, and it's boring playing by myself."

Nico sighed, "Fine I'll play with you, but I mean it Jason, no idiot mode..." he said sternly, because Jason and Leo had roped him into playing before, and that was just stupid, it wasn't playing, it was Leo and Jason laughing at the TV for three hours...

"What's idiot mode?" Percy asked them curiously, clearly excited to find out. Nico instantly regretting his decision to agree to play as he looked between Percy's curious puppy like face, and Jason's excitement.

Twenty minutes later, when Percy and Jason were doubled over laughing, Nico may or may not have 'tripped' over the cord to unplug the game so it would restart, "Please you two, no idiot mode this time, I don't care how funny it is for you, that's not playing," he said as he sat back down in front of his controller.

"Aww man, that was hilarious," Percy snickered finally coming down from laughing so hard, still holding his stomach, causing him to tilt sideways a bit, his shoulder brushing against Nico's, "Come on, admit it was a little funny."

"It's a little funny, for about three seconds. Move... you're heavy," Nico said, muttering the last part as he nudged Percy off of him. Nico chose to ignore three things at that moment, the first being that his own face was red. The second thing he chose to ignore was that Jason noticed and there were wheels turning in his blond head. The third thing he chose to ignore was the smile Percy gave him and the fact that even though he moved over he was still close enough that their elbows would touch occasionally while playing.

　

That night in his cabin, after making sure Hazel had gone to bed, he got out water and drachma to make a call. It wasn't that he couldn't confide in Hazel, but she was his little sister, and sometimes... it was nice to be able to be the younger brother again. He shook his head before he allowed himself to get too sentimental and made the call to Reyna, hoping she was still up since it was still early in California.

When Reyna's face appeared before him, she looked worried for a moment, "Nico? Why are you calling so late, it's after twelve there isn't it?" which caused Nico to smile and shake his head.

"Everything is fine... mostly... I just needed someone to talk to," Nico started then looked behind him to where the room was split, "Yes, I know what you're going to say, I should also talk to Hazel... but I don't want her worrying over this if there is nothing to worry about."

Reyna just nodded as he talked, "It's okay Nico, you know you can talk to me about anything, so what's got you... I want to say nervous, but not quite... Is this about the new addition to your camp?"

Nico sighed, glad that she seemed to have guessed it a bit, "It's weird... I was doing fine, and I still am, so don't think I'm going back into the shadows or anything. Just, this doesn't feel how it used to, or how my short term crush on Will felt."

"Explain how it feels different then," Reyna encouraged, shifting so she could look at him better in the message.

"I just... I feel comfortable around him now like I do with you or Jason, but when he talks to me directly, or touches my arm, or smiles or something, I get that dumb excited feeling I used to get," Nico started, pausing to smile at himself at how much he's changed, "Except now, I don't feel like I need to shadow away, not that I want him to see my face turning red, but he's making me feel like I don't need to hide that, I'm relaxed around him."

"That's a good thing, Nico, it means he wants to hang out with you," Reyna started then looked at him, "Wait... did you say he's smiling around you guys?"

Nico was confused but nodded, "Yeah? He's Percy, he smiles most of the time, should we be offended that you're shocked?"

Reyna shook her head, "No, I mean the last few weeks when he was here, he never seemed happy, that's why I approved him holding off his lessons for as long as he needs. Annabeth noticed it also, said it had been happening for awhile. She'd catch him spacing out, more so then normal. He just wasn't happy anymore, I convinced him to tell me part of it, he missed his home, even when at school in New York, he missed the camp and his friends to much."

Nico blinked back confusion, "That's odd... Jason said that the moment he got here, he already looked as happy as he could be, even when explaining to them what had happened. They were both doubled over laughing at a video game earlier..."

Reyna stopped him, "Nico relax, he's happy there. There is a good thing, but keep an eye on him if you're worried, as far as how you are feeling? Be yourself, he knows how you feel, even if he doesn't know those feelings are back but different. If anything will come of it? That's how, but remember, you're stronger now, so no matter the outcome, you can handle it."

Nico nodded with a slight smile, "Thank you Reyna, you've helped, and I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry. I'll see you when you get here later in the week, with the rest of your camp," he said as he nodded a goodnight and closed the Iris Message. He got up and walked over to Hazel's side of the room, peaking past her curtain to make sure she was alright, then headed to his own bed to get some sleep. He figured it would be a long week.

　

* * *

 

A few days passed, things were still getting set up but it was going a lot more smoothly. Nico didn't have anything to do until the afternoon where he had been placed on cleaning duty for the stables. He would have minded if this had been tasked to him before, but the pegasi liked him now, so he was fine with it.

He headed down a few minutes early, wanting to have time to pet Blackjack before anyone else came, somehow the pegasus and he had become friends over the years, which until a year ago, Nico was unaware of until he was allowed to ride with him.

"Hey there Blackjack, sorry I haven't been out here in awhile, busy with things. Has Percy visited you yet since he got back?" he asked as he petted the winged horse's coat, smiling when he made an excited noise as if to say yes. "I'm glad, he seems fine, but something is off with him, so cheer him up if needs it."

He paused in petting the horse to look around, relaxing more when sure whoever his cleaning partner was hadn't arrived yet, "He's causing my thoughts to go all over the place again, I'm sure you know from him or someone else how I felt about him by now. I thought it was gone... and okay the crush is, and if you tell him this in horse speak I won't groom you for months, but I have feelings that run deeper then that... I think I did back then, but... I was ready to try to be happy with my friends and who I was..."

He paused talking and smiled slightly, "I am though, and I plan to tell him eventually. I don't want or need to hide that anymore, but I'm going to wait until he's settled back in here. Think he'll be as confused this time?" he asked Blackjack, letting out a light laugh.

"I think he'll be okay with it as long as his friend is honest with him and doesn't walk away leaving him completely in shock again."

Nico jumped and turned around, eyes wide when he heard the voice, "Percy! How long have you been there?!" he asked, voice maybe rising to a slightly higher tone for a second, he turned to Blackjack, "You traitorous pegasus! You saw him come up and didn't say anything!" he glared lightly toward the horse, hoping the redness on his cheeks would face before he turned back toward Percy, when Percy laughed at whatever Blackjack had said in reply.

"He says 'Boss has snacks in his pocket for me, and offered them if I remained quiet.' and it's true, I did," Percy laughed, holding up said snack to Blackjack's mouth. "So, you still have feelings for me? It's cool you know, feelings change and grow and shrink and stuff all the time. Well... that's what my mom said when I told her I felt guilty for not having feelings for Annabeth after so long..."

Nico just nodded for a second, letting himself get back composed, "I... alright... Uh... I'm assuming you being here means you're on stable cleaning as well... ah... I believe you when you say it's fine, you suck at lying, but none of your tells show, but if it's awkward and you need time to get used to the idea, I'll handle this by myse-"

"It's not awkward Nico, you're my friend... and besides if I could handle the awkward of when I sort of liked both Annabeth and Rachael, I can handle this from one of my best friends," Percy smiled brightly as he got the cleaning supplies, "Wait... Jason doesn't know before me again does he?! He always finds out the important stuff from you first..."

Nico couldn't help but let out a laugh like huff at Percy's puppy looking face, "No, I mean I think he and Will have guessed it, but Reyna does though, I wanted to try to figure out what was going on with my thoughts, so I asked her," he explained, causing Percy to nod and relax.

"Okay good... it was weird when I learned I was one of the last to know... not that it was either of your fault that he found out first... but uhm... yeah..." Percy stopped rambling when he saw Nico giving him a look like he was nuts, "Anyway... I've been meaning to talk to you, like dude, we never hang out on our own, Jason is always there, and that's cool but, he and I hang out alone, and you and he do, but never us... and I'm talking a lot again. What I mean is, if it's not awkward for you, I want to hang around camp with you some..."

"Percy stop..." Nico interrupted him, leaning his face against Blackjack to hide his face being a red again and to stop himself from laughing out loud, "Just stop... It's fine, you're right, we're friends and never spend time together. Working on these stables is a good start, so tell the pegisi to head outside while we clean."

"Wait... so I didn't have to trade Jason his task with mine so that I could talk to you about that?" Percy asked as he stared at the back of Nico's head.  
  
That did it, Nico couldn't hold it back, he laughed... full on laughing as he turned, "You got stuck on stable duty for the day instead of helping with setting up tents for the overflow of Campers, to see if it was okay to spend time with me?" he asked when he finished laughing, then he had to try to not laugh at the pout on Percy's face.

"Well, I know you're more open and expressive now, but still I guess.. I'm just scared you'll still shadow away from me..." Percy confessed in one of his somewhat rare serious moments, "We're friends now, but I was kind of obliviously a jerk to you in the past... and then when you told me what was up, I kind of froze... I never apologized for either of those things... so that's why I was a bit worried you'd maybe still be mad about."

Nico stared at him a moment in shock, never having thought Percy would spend so much thought on it, "I'm not mad at you Percy, it's in your nature to not see things like that, also... you're initial reaction to my confessing? It was kind of amusing, because I had once feared how you would react, but the way you did was perfect, because it gave me time to grow, Percy. If anything, I thank you for not freaking out about it."

Percy just nodded, "Ah right good... okay... so yeah... ," he coughed then turned to the pegisi, "Blackjack, guys head to field so we can clear up and make room for any coming from Camp Jupiter, some of you may be sharing stalls!"

Nico raised an eyebrow, not even going to question why Percy seemed.... nervous, and got to work cleaning up, "Lets try to finish quickly, this smell isn't pleasant... as I'm sure you know very well..." Percy nodded, wrinkling his nose as they started cleaning, spending the time talking about what they had been up to the last year. Nico quickly realized Percy made sure to avoid mentioning Annabeth to much, so he promised himself he'd find out why later, when Percy was ready of course.

　

* * *

 

That afternoon when everything was done and all the campers were resting, Nico found Jason, apologized to Piper in advance, and pulled him away by the back of his shirt to the Hades cabin.

"Hey Nico, how did the cleaning go," Jason smiled, clearly trying to hide it when he saw Nico was half glaring at him.

"You could have at least told me it was going to be Percy," Nico said firmly, sitting cross legged on the floor by his bed, "I want you to just guess what happened Jason, guess..." he said as he looked at him menacingly, even though he wasn't angry at all... but Jason didn't need to know that.

"Uhh... he got there, you said hello and started working.... deciding to then hang out at some point later?" Jason suggested, hoping he was right. Nico could tell he was nervous.

"Yes, that happened...." Nico paused, just long enough for Jason to relax, "...after he caught me talking about my feelings for him to Blackjack, who was also no help since Percy convinced him not to make a noise to let his presence be known... What do you have to say for yourse-.... Jason why are you grinning now?"

"Because, Will and I were right! You do still have a thing for him! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jason said a bit to excitedly as he sat closer to Nico, "So tell me what happened?"

"I don't even want to know why you two were talking about that..." Nico sighed, leaning his back against the base of his bed, "He was fine with it, then he started talking about how he and I never hang out," he paused to smirk, "Oh and he was excited to know that he knew about it this time before you did."

Jason nodded, listening to Nico's every word, "I'll address that I still knew first anyway later... But that's great! That means you can hang out, did you discuss what you want to do?"

Nico shrugged, "Just hang out, spar, play games in the house, oh and something about he insists I swim with him, in the shallower parts of the lake since I can't really swim. I think he thinks he can teach me, but I can keep afloat when not above my head and that's good enough... But he's right, we don't spend that much time hanging out, so it's a good thing."

"That's great Nico, don't go spending all that time with him and forget the rest of us," Jason teased, causing Nico to just roll his eyes, "Also, he is single now so you cou-"

"Don't even go there Grace! He knows how I feel, he's cool with it, we are going to hang out as friends," Nico smiled despite himself, "I appreciate how concerned you are Jason, but that's as far as it's going to go okay?" He held Jason's stare until the other boy nodded.

"Yeah, I understand, but.... you never know, did you ask him what he thought about the possibility?" Jason asked him with sincere curiosity.

"No, Jason, I didn't, and I'm not going to," Nico shook his head, looking down into his lap, "I... I've grown up now Jason, I'm not going to get my hopes up again. That's not going to happen..." he glanced up at Jason, seeing his mouth open to speak, "And for your benefit, if I ever feel it is possible, I'll ask him about it okay?"

"Okay Nico, but... you're both my best friends okay? So, seeing you both in this happy, but slightly lonely state, I don't like it, but I understand what you are saying." He could tell by Jason's face that he wasn't really so sure about ending the conversation there.

"Thanks for the concern Jason, but we'll be fine, but...." Nico thought for a second, "I am worried about him, he seems to avoid, even in passing, mentioning Annabeth in the conversations about the time they were away from camp, both before summer and during the last few weeks."

"I noticed that as well, when I mentioned it to Piper, she said he did seem off, but she refused to charm him into saying..." Jason stopped talking when he saw the look Nico gave him, "Yes I realize, after a ten minute explanation from her, that that is not a good idea and why it's not. But I'm worried too."

Nico nodded slightly, "Reyna... she said he was down, said part of it was missing Camp Half-Blood. Apparently the happiness we are seeing, wasn't showing on him when he was at Camp Jupiter. I think... after he's settled in here more, I'll ask him about it."

"Good idea... he'll tell you more easily, somehow he'll brush it off with me I think, he'll be more open with you..." Jason pointed out, "I think somehow, especially after today, you two can discuss things like that better." He got up and patted Nico's shoulder, "I'm going to go meet up with Piper, we promised Leo that when he and Calypso got here today, that we'd help her get used to the camp setting. You want to come help as well?"

Nico shook his head, "No, I'm going to rest for awhile, still tried from the stables. I'll make sure to be up for dinner... well Hazel will make sure I do. "I see that face, Jason. I'm fine, just tired," he promised as he shooed him out, a tiny smile present on his face.

　

* * *

 

It was Friday, and everyone was arriving at the camp, ready for the celebration that was starting up the next evening and going through Monday night. Nico was currently waiting for Reyna to get her group settled, wanting to talk with her a bit before things got to busy.

"Hey Nico, how have you been since, our conversation the other night?" Reyna asked as he walked with her around camp. That's when he told her about the conversation he had with Percy a couple days before, and how they had been hanging out a bit, and working on things for the celebration together.

"Don't start getting excited on me like Jason has been, we've been spending time together as friends," Nico warned lightly, "He's seeming happier though, even though he still won't say what happened with Annabeth."

"She's here now by the way, she said she wanted to talk to him, not to get back together, but she wants to settle things on a more equal ground," Reyna shrugged, "Just be sure to be there to talk to him after she does, if he needs it. I have no idea what all changed, but it's effecting both of them still."

Nico just nodded, "I will, we're supposed to meet up later, wants to show me a game he snuck into camp from home. I'll make sure he's alright then," he agreed, hesitating for a moment, before hugging Reyna for a second. "Thank you, for everything you helped me with last year, and now."

Reyna hugged back until he let go, "Thank you as well Nico, we made a good team last year huh?" she smiled a bit, causing him to smile back, glad to have been able to find an older sibling in her.

　

Nico went to Percy's cabin about ten minutes after they were supposed to meet up to head there to play the game like they had planned. Nico was not worried, Percy had probably just fallen asleep, or started playing the game and forgot the time. Yeah... that was definitely it... Nico was no worried at all as he knocked on Percy's cabin door, at all...

"Come in..." Nico heard a muffled voice say from inside the cabin. Okay... maybe he was a bit worried now... He opened up the cabin door and walked in slowly, confused when he saw Percy flopped on his bed, face in his pillow.

"Percy? What's going on, you wanted to meet to show me the game today right?" Nico asked cautiously as he walked over to him, "I can come back later it you want."

Percy looked over, smiling slightly, "Sorry I forgot the time, was thinking about things. Ah, please don't make a 'Percy, thinking?' joke. I've had enough of those for a life time," he said as he sat up, grabbing for the game from under his pillow.

Nico walked over and sat down near him, shaking his head, "Forget the game for a minute Percy, what happened? This morning you were, well Percy. Right now you look like you were hit by Jason's old friend, a brick."

"Awww, I thought I was hiding it, guess not?" Percy asked, causing Nico to shake his head no. "Annabeth and I talked earlier, first time since we ended it, second time since I mentioned moving back here. She's still my friend, but I am glad we realized it was best to be apart early enough."

Nico listened to him start to talk, knowing Percy needed to get it off his chest, "Why do you seem so unhappy if it's for the best then?"

"Because I don't know how to get her to understand, just because I scare her doesn't mean my nightmares from Tartarus aren't just as scary as hers, before as a couple, or now as friends she won't understand that," Percy began to explain, telling Nico about how in New York it had been like that, and how when he realized his feelings were drifting away from romantic for her, it took him until getting to Jupiter to not feel guilty, and how she was scared of him for what happened in Tartarus.

Nico looked at him sadly, "I turned a guy into a spirit and sent him to the underworld..." he said bluntly, "I don't even remember all of it, but I was scared Reyna and Hedge would fear me when seeing it, but they didn't. They were worried about me.," he confided in him, "That's sort of when they found out about who and what I am."

"If Annabeth can't do what people who were are just my friends did for me, then Percy you don't need to worry about it, she'll come around as your friend in time to. Especially if she knows you don't love her that way now, unless you do again? Trust me, it can go back and forth," he added the last part trying to make the air somewhat lighter in the room, he didn't like seeing Percy down.

Even if embarrassing, the joke was worth it the moment Percy cracked a real smile, "Thank you Nico, that really is good advice. Heh, you really do care a lot about me huh?" he asked, turning to look at Nico more, "Annabeth cared for me, but I don't think she ever took time to talk to me about this type of thing."

This caused Nico to blush and look away, "Yeah well, you're my friend, and beyond popular belief and rumor, I don't like it when my friends are gloomy," he said a bit more quietly, raising an eyebrow when he hurt Percy laugh, "What's so funny now?"

"I don't know, you're not very good at hiding that you've got feelings for me, I'm just laughing at myself for never noticing. It's kinda cute though," Percy smiled as he got the game out, completely missing the slightly befuddled look Nico was giving him, "Anyway I'm feeling better, want me to show you this now still?"

"I... uhm..." Nico stared, what in Hades name was Percy on all of a sudden, if Nico didn't know better, he'd think the son of the sea was flirting with him. He wasn't, right? "Sure Percy, show me this game that you swear is the best thing ever," he smirked as he sat up closer to Percy so he could see the game in his hand, "I'm sure I'll enjoy it at least a bit."

"It's the best, but don't tell Jason or Leo about it, they may want to borrow it and I don't want it to accidentally get found out by then leaving it somewhere," Percy nodded, showing Nico how to play it, "First you have to start with the boring tutorial thingy, but after that it gets really cool."

Nico couldn't help but smile at how excited Percy seemed when showing him the game, "Yeah yeah, but I bet I'll understand it faster since I'm actually reading the tutorial," he pointed out, smirking when Percy pouted and nudged his shoulder. The two played the game for a few hours, Percy reluctantly putting it away when it was time for the meal and welcoming ceremony for the Romans.

　

When they left Percy's cabin, they met up with Jason, who pulled them to his table, "I'm gathering everyone to my table, the nine heroes who saved the world," he grinned as he led them to the table.

Nico noticed Percy didn't seem to pleased when her heard Jason say nine people, so when they got to the table, Nico made sure to scoot in beside Reyna a bit closer then the average person sits to make sure Percy had room as far from Annabeth as possible. Nico guessed Jason must have caught on, because he was quick to whisper something to Piper and Leo when he sat between then, and they both made a bit more room on their side to accommodate for people.

After Chiron gave an opening speech, thanking both camps for what they did, and the campers all gave offerings to their godly parents, the group of nine started talking and catching up. Nico watched Percy closely noticing how he seemed to be a bit better now, being able to talk to all his friends, even with a bit of tension at the table.

Nico had also noticed Percy seemed to be mostly talking directly to him, but he took that as just being because of how they had just talked things through, "So Nico, whose team are you going to be on? Mine or Reyna's?" Percy asked, dragging Nico out of his thoughts.

He blinked a few times before grinning, "Well as much as I'd love to be on Reyna's team, it wouldn't be fair to your team for her and I to both go up against you, would it? You and your team are very strong, but you would never find the flag if Reyna and I worked together."

Reyna smiled, "Sadly he's right, maybe next year's celebration we can work together and put aside that we will win automatically then."

Nico nodded, almost laughing at Percy's face, because it was stuck between the happy face of Nico being on his team... and a puppy like pout of having been teased a bit, before turning into a bright smile.

"Well then with Nico on my team this year, I know my side will, plus that means two of the four kids of the big three on my team, could have been three but Jason got pulled over to the enemy side of the flag war," Percy laughed being only half serious, as they all started talking about the next day.

After they all finished up and headed back toward the cabins, Nico took a deep breath and pulled Percy aside, "I... look I have nightmares too sometimes, not as bad now, but I do, so if you ever have one and need to talk, you can come to me about it. Don't worry, you won't wake Hazel," he said not waiting for a response before waving Percy goodnight and heading to the Hades Cabin.

　

* * *

 

Nico, being a son of Hades, was in tune mostly with what went on around him in the shadows when he was asleep. And so, the fact that he jumped at suddenly having someone whisper "Hey Nico, are you awake," would be something he would surely deny later. For now, after calming down, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hmm? Percy what time is it and why are you in my cabin?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Well... earlier you said if I had a nightmare, I could come talk to you, and I sort of had one," Percy said a bit slowly, which made it easy for Nico to tell it must have been bad.

"You're right, come on sit down, tell me what you dreamed," Nico nodded, turning to make room for Percy to sit down. Nico would pretend for now that it was not his bed they were on.

Percy did as was told, sitting crosslegged on Nico's bed, "It was sort of the same as always, in Tartarus... but this time... everyone was there, being sucked into it... and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save any of you," he said getting quieter as he spoke. Nico could see that he was shaking.

"Hey, it's not real, and besides if we were all in there together, there is no way we couldn't take on everything in there," Nico reassured him, "I... I've had similar dreams as that one also," he said more seriously. "It always ends with me being the last one left as one of you is being pulled in."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, that's what happened... which is why I took up your offer, you were the last to be pulled in in this dream. I need to see that you were okay, because dream you looked so scared, and you reached out to me."

Nico hesitated at first, but placed his hand on top of Percy's, "Well now I've reached out and you were able to touch me," he said, trying to not get nervous, he had outgrown being nervous and shy for Hades sake!

When Percy smiled a little at that, he relaxed, knowing he'd helped him, "Thank you Nico, you're right," he said as he leaned against the wall Nico's bed was against, not having let go of Nico's hand yet, "Is it okay if I sit here for awhile though? Just until I'm calmed down more?"

Nico just nodded, sitting against the wall as well to get more comfortable, "Sure Percy, it's fine, sit here as long as you need," he said, trying to hide his yawn and that he was tired. So if he heard anyone talk about how he fell asleep like that, Percy falling asleep as well, and if they ended up sleeping with their shoulders and heads touching, Nico would be sure to deny it to anyone, even if they heard it from Hazel.

　

* * *

 

"Percy, I'm telling you, if we wait here, for a few more minutes I can get there without having to use to much of my power and be back in seconds," Nico said for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. He, Percy, Leo, and Calypso were staking out the enemy flag. Having gotten word through Iris Message from Will that the there team flag was safe, they were trying to make sure they had a clear path.

"But Nico, I can go ahead and get passed the two guarding it!" Percy insisted, Nico was sure it was because he was tired of sitting still for so long, "If I get busted, you and Leo can back me up while Calypso goes for the flag!"

"You're not using my girlfriend as a last ditch effort to get it," Leo protested, a whack was heard after and Nico didn't have to turn around to know Calypso had smacked him lightly for that comment.

"I can easily get it myself thank you very much, it's a good plan," Calypso argued, now siding with Percy to remind Leo that she could do it.

Nico just sighed, "Yes, it's a good idea, unless my sister is underground nearby waiting on us to make a move!" he reminded them. He looked around a few more minutes, "Okay I'm going in now, you guys get ready to run when I come this way. Percy I'm passing it to you, so keep an eye out," he said as he headed forward stepping into the shadows and reappearing behind the two who were guarding the flag, grabbing it before they noticed and shadowing back in front of them, and he took off running towards the other three.

He passed it off to Percy, getting in line with Leo and Calypso behind him, staying to the side in the shadows incase he needed to make a quick movement. He watched out on all sides keeping an on Percy and the flag. He looked back for a minute when he heard movement behind him, seeing Frank suddenly come out of a hole, no doubt made by Hazel, "Guys run they are coming from behind!" he called out, coming to a halt for a second when he heard Percy let out a yelp.

He looked forward to see what was happening when he started back running, what he saw really shouldn't have shocked him. Percy was being lifted up in the air by Jason, arms and legs flailing, thankfully he dropped the flag in his attempt to not fall while he yelled at Jason who was starting to fly lower but not letting him near the flag.

Seeing this, Leo and Calypso ran toward the flag, Nico staying back to hold off Frank until they grabbed it. Leo got to it first, he and Calypso sharing a nod, Calypso running back to Nico to take over, "Go, run with Leo to get it back, I'll hold the others off," she said as she started to block Frank and Hazel who had finally popped up.

Nico nodded, grinning and waving at his sister and Frank as he ran toward the finish, Leo already half way there, Nico was sure, since he couldn't see him. When he cleared into the next open area he saw that Leo was being blocked and that Reyna had gotten the flag from him, running it to give her team time to get theirs there. Nico guessed they should have found it by now.

Nico watched them carefully for a minute, waiting for an opening, he snuck and shadowed behind her, grabbing the flag that she was holding a bit to loosely, "Sorry Reyna, but we're winning this year!" he smiled as he shadowed away so he was far enough away to give himself a head start, running faster when he saw Piper and Annabeth were coming after him where they had to have been watching Reyna's back.

He ran faster, not wanting to shadow again that close to two other jumps, dodging the two girls as best as possible, Piper almost catching him, but he picked up his pace again right at the end, sliding with the flag into the winners circle. He smiled sitting there beside it, waiting on everyone to slowly start coming in smiling and cheering or frowning and cheering depending on the side they had been on.

Clarrisse, having been the one to find the other flag, came up and patted his shoulder, congratulating him on getting there just about three minutes before she would have arrived. Nico noticed she may have 'patted' him a big harder then a normal person would, but she was competitive so he didn't expect otherwise anyway.

Hazel came over as well, hugging him and congratulating his team, "You did great Nico, Frank and I will win next time though," she said kind heartedly. Everyone else started talking and having fun as they celebrated. Percy finally coming over, after what Nico assumed was a resting period from being flown around.

"You did great Nico! Leo told me about how you got it from Reyna! Wish I could have seen it," Percy beamed as he threw an arm around Nico, causing him to turn red again, "You're on my team every time from now on! Not taking no for an answer," he laughed, hugging him with one arm, throwing his fist in the arm for a shout of victory for the team.

If asked later, Nico would deny that he allowed Percy's arm to stay like that through most of the celebration until time to head back to cabins.

　

* * *

 

"How did I end up talked into this..." Nico grumbled to himself as he walked to the lake. Then he remembered. He remembered a tired, half asleep, drained from another nightmare Percy, had told him that to celebrate him winning the game for them, their first swimming session would take place the next afternoon.

So here he was, standing beside the lake, waiting on Percy to meet him. He sighed, yeah he was definitely still in love, because it was impossible for him to resist the tired but excited request of the his half asleep friend that had been leaning shoulder to shoulder again.

"Hey Nico! Glad you're here! Was worried you'd change your mind!" Percy beamed as he ran to meet him. Nico smiled, looking away just a moment until he was composed from suddenly seeing Percy in his swim trunks, not that he hadn't before, and not that he wasn't dressed the same... but still...

"You would have found me anyway..." Nico rolled his eyes, only half serious, "So what do you plan to teach me? I already know how to swim as long as it's not to deep."

Percy grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the water slowly, "I know... okay so I lied... I don't really plan on teaching you to swim today. I... uh... wanted to show you how cool it is down there, we'll be in a bubble most of the time, so don't worry. I mean, that's okay right?"

Nico nodded, "I, yeah, I trust you to not let me drown," he grinned, letting himself be pulled into the water, "Don't keep me down there to long at once though, it's not my element really."

Percy nodded, forming the bubble around them as they slowly lowered down. If Nico was to be honest, it was kind of nerve wrecking, but Percy's smile was so wide that he was okay and able to relax. Nico smiled as he started looking around, waving to the naiads who swam underneath them, giggling as they watched the two in the bubble.

Percy laughed causing Nico to look at him, "You're relaxing now that you're down here, I'm glad. We've been hanging out a lot recently, and you've been helping me out a lot..." he said, still smiling, but Nico could tell Percy had a lot on his mind, so he nodded for him to go on.

"Until these last two nights, for a long time, I was never able to fall back to sleep after a nightmare, at first Annabeth helped a bit, but like I said, that just didn't help either of us after awhile," Percy started, looking directly at Nico as they floated around in the water, "I don't worry about you not being able to help me anymore, maybe because I'm able to talk to you so easily now that you don't try to shadow away. Again I apologize, since I know that was my fault."

"Percy, it's fine, I forgave you a long time ago, everything is... okay now," Nico reassured him, "Also, I know you're avoiding something, and that's not like you Percy, so just say it."

Percy looked nervous for once, but nodded, "What I'm saying is, I know you have feelings for me still, and when we talked while taking care of the pegisi, somehow it made me happy to know that. It made me look at you more closely, and... if you don't it's fine... but... I want to give it a try with you Nico."

Nico just stared at him in shock, sure he'd noticed Percy had been sort of touchy lately, but he'd not expected this, "What? You're actually saying you want to date me?"

Percy nodded, Nico could tell still nervous, "I know it's sudden, and I'm scared of it not ending well, like my relationship with Annabeth did... but at the same time, I don't think I have to worry."

Nico watched him for a few moments, starting to feel claustrophobic in the water, "Percy, can we surface now, before we talk more?" he asked nervously, relaxing when Percy nodded, slowly raising them to the top, moving them to sit in the shallow part of the water.

"I'm sorry Nico, I shouldn't have said that, you're annoyed now aren't you?" Percy asked, concern showing on his face. Nico just shook his head.

"Percy, I'm not annoyed, I just needed space to take in all the information," Nico sighed, taking a deep breath, "If... if you really are serious, then I want to try also. If this happened in the past, I probably would have ran and thought you were joking or had lost it. I trust you now, so lets trAH! PERCY!!" he yelped, suddenly falling back into the water where Percy had hugged him smiling like he'd just been given a blue candy fountain or something.

"That's great Nico! I'm so relieved! Wait until I tell Jason, he was sure I'd mess this up!" Percy laughed, sitting up a bit, but still had his arms around Nico, who was bright red now."

"I'm going to ignore that you two were conspiring behind my back about this," Nico commented, face still red, but he looked up at Percy and smiled, heart skipping a beat.

"You couldn't mess it up no matter how you said it... probably. But Percy, this is new to you... I've felt this way more or less since I was a kid, so... so while we're dating, don't say how you feel about me in detail, be it like, or a crush, or more, not yet, not until we're in a stable place with this okay?" he requested seriously. Lips curving into a small smile again when Percy nodding in understanding. Nico finally hugged him back after that, relaxing into the hug.

They stayed like that for a bit, floating in the shallow end as they hugged, smiling at each other as they did, Percy eventually speaking up, "I will listen to what you asked, but I can promise you when it's time to, you'll like my answer to how I feel," he said as he moved one of his hands up to the back of Nico's head, tilting his face to him.

Nico swallowed nervously, leaning in closer when he realized Percy's intention, relaxing a bit as he saw Percy was indeed matching his movement, their lips touching in the middle as Percy guided them until they were sitting on the side of the lake, part of their body still in the water.

Percy pulled back after a second, looking at Nico to make sure that had been okay, to which Nico nodded, gently pulling Percy back to him and kissing him again, wrapping his arms around him, suddenly not wanting to let go.

He'd be lying if he didn't feel his twelve year old self jump excitedly in his head when he felt Percy kissing back, his current self letting out a noise he knew Percy would tease him about later, when he felt the other's tongue glide along his lips. Nico sighed as he relaxed more, opening his lips to allow Percy to do as he silently asked.

After a few moments, they pulled away to catch their breath, both of their faces flushed as they smiled together. Percy started laughing from happiness, causing Nico to as well as they just relaxed and talked for awhile feet still hanging in the water.

That night, when Percy came to his cabin after a nightmare, they fell asleep against each other again, this time though, they were laying down under the covers, wrapped in each others' arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Rick Riordian... except the gods... they belong to ancient Greece and Rome...


End file.
